dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica Taylor
|nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = New York Los Angeles |active = 1989-present |status = Active |website = Veronica Taylor }}Kathleen McInerney, known professionally as Veronica Taylor, (born December 4, 1965) is an American voice actress known for her dubbing work in English-language adaptations of Japanese anime, in particular for voicing Ash Ketchum in the Pokémon anime for the first eight seasons. Biography Having always wanted to act since she was in her first play when she was five, Taylor went to The Catholic University of America and Brandeis University to learn acting. She was featured in numerous plays and toured with National Players under the leadership of William H. (Bill) Graham, who was the Chairman of Catholic U's Drama Department, and other stage companies in the Washington, D.C. area and other cities all around the United States for a few years before settling in New York. Her other roles include Delia Ketchum, May, and Ash (4Kids dub) in the Pokémon anime meta series, April O'Neil from the 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun in The Slayers TV series, voice of Mangchi in the English dub of Hammerboy, the voice of Nico Robin in the 4Kids dub of One Piece, and the voice of Sailor Pluto in the Viz Media dub of Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon Crystal. Taylor has also lent her voice to narrate audio books written by Judy Blume, Wendy Mass, Danielle Steel, Linda Castillo, Louise Erdrich and Mary Kay Andrews among others. She has also narrated for Gayle Foreman. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Funky Cops'' (2002-2004) - Woman (ep. 14), Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015) - Diaspro, Alice, Professor Zarathustra (4Kids Dub) *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Scarlet Byrne, Sandra Lambert, Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Patlabor: The Mobile Police'' (1989-1990) - Prince (ep. 13), Takao (ep. 15), Satoru (ep. 16), Tamiko Shinshi (eps. 25, 35), Naoyo Yamada (ep. 37), Momoko Sakurayama (eps. 40, 43) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Janelyn (ep. 39), Katarina / Papillon (ep. 42) (Viz Dub) *''The Irresponsible Captain Tylor'' (1993) - Shia Has *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Unazuki Furuhata, Bully (ep. 52), Admirer (ep. 55), Omazinai Customer (ep. 65), Akumuda (ep. 69), Catty Girl (ep. 80) (Viz Dub) *''Tama & Friends'' (1993-1994) - Amy, Andrea's Mother (ep. 10) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Unazuki Furuhata, Scar (ep. 96) (Viz Dub) *''The Legend of Snow White'' (1994-1995) - Memole's Aunt (US Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Unazuki Furuhata (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' (1996-1997) - Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto *''The Slayers'' (1995) - Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun (eps. 14-26) *''Slayers NEXT'' (1996) - Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, Auntie Aqua (ep. 19) Additional Voices *''Pokémon'' (1997-2002) - Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum, Winthrop's Trainer (ep. 124), Judge #2 (ep. 135), Sophia (ep. 187) *''Slayers TRY'' (1997) - Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, Additional Voices *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (1998-2003) - Ash Ketchum, May, Delia Ketchum, Hun (eps. 1-3) *''Magical DoReMi'' (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Young Sanji, Nico Robin (4Kids Dub) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Kenta, Chris *''Fighting Foodons'' (2001-2002) - Clawdia, Dia (ep. 25) *''Kirby: Right Back At Ya!'' (2001-2003) - Sirica, Rowlin (ep. 38), Additional Voices *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) - Iron Maiden Jeanne, Tamara, Tilda, Kanae *''Mew Mew Power'' (2002-2003) - Corina's Nana (eps. 3, 10), Becky (eps. 4, 16), Mary Lou (ep. 6), Miss Rosbe (ep. 20) *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Ash Ketchum (eps. 1-145), May (eps. 1-145), Delia Ketchum (eps. 126-133), Sara's Mother (eps. 44-45), Mariah (ep. 86), Red (ep. 86) *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2002-2004) - Kid Muscle's Mother *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (2003) - Yuya Shiina *''Sonic X'' (2003-2006) - Lindsay Thorndyke, Additional Voices *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Sakonnosuke, Yaobikuni, Reiko, Fuki (ep. 4), Boy (ep. 6), Empress (ep. 11) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2004-2008) - Fonda Fontaine (eps. 53-155), Female Obelisk Blue Student (ep. 60), Princess Rose (ep. 74) *''Dinosaur King'' (2007-2008) - Max Taylor, Aki Taylor, Dr. Cretacia, Meena (ep. 33) *''The Slayers Revolution'' (2008) - Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, Jessie's Owner (ep. 3), Tom's Owner (ep. 4), Running Girl (ep. 4), Rich Girl (ep. 7), Taforashian (ep. 11) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2008-2011) - Carly Carmine, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Haluna (ep. 108) *''The Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) - Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, Messenger Boy (ep. 6), Fruit Vendor (ep. 7), Abel's Mother (ep. 8), Mother (ep. 9), Fearful Boy (ep. 10) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2011-2014) - Mira Tsukumo, Ponta *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto, Housewife (ep. 3) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2017-2018) - Brianne de Chateau/Ribrianne (FUNimation Dub) *''Rilakkuma and Kaoru'' (2019) - Tokio Anime Shorts *''Let's Go! Tamagotchi'' (2007) - Flowertchi, Tosakatchi, Togetchi, Hinotamatchi, Mamametchi (ep. 6), Princess Tamako (ep. 10), Building (ep. 12) OVAs & Specials *''Harlock Saga'' (1999) - Emeraldas, Freya *''Pokémon: The Uncut Story of Mewtwo's Origin'' (1999) - Mrs. Fuji *''Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' (2000) - Ash Ketchum *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Additional Voices *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Astaria Tor Deikun Anime Films *''Grave of the Fireflies'' (1988) - Mother (Central Park Media Dub) *''Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice'' (1994) - Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto (Viz Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report'' (1994) - Botan, Yukina *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto (Viz Dub) *''Jungle Emperor Leo'' (1997) - Lyre *''Pokémon: the First Movie'' (1998) - Ash Ketchum *''Pokémon: the Movie 2000'' (1999) - Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum *''Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unknown'' (2000) - Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2001) - Ash Ketchum, Towa *''Pokémon Heroes'' (2002) - Ash Ketchum *''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' (2003) - Ash Ketchum, May *''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' (2004) - Ash Ketchum, May *''Pokémon the Movie: Lucario & the Mystery of Mew'' (2005) - Ash Ketchum, May *''Napping Princess'' (2017) - Ikumi *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Berryblue *''Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress: The Battle of Unato'' (2019) - Ayame Yomogawa, Sayo, Little Girl, Unato Woman 5 Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Ribrianne *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Manuela Voice Director *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn External Links *Veronica Taylor at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Veronica Taylor on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Central Park Media Category:Voice Actors for TAJ Productions Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles